littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Goodies Bag
Goodies Bag is an important menu that will only appear in the Create Mode. Goodies permit you to create the landscape of your level and to add different objects to it. Goodies Bag in combination with Tools bag will let you to also create your own functional objects and save them for posterior use. To select Goodies Bag menu press to open the Popit Menu, then move your cursor to the Tools Bag menu and press for accessing to it. Most of the content in this menu will have to be unblocked by and completing Create Tutorials. There are # pages in the Goodies Bag: Materials, Objects, My Objects, Hearted ... Materials There is a huge variety of materials in LittleBigPlanet. Materials are used to create all other objects and there are different materials with different properties each. Additionally, most of the basic materials have a variety of textures and colors for you to choose; most of these textures and colors have to be found first in bubbles in Story Mode. Whenever you select the desired material with then you'll be asked to select a brush shape. Brush shapes determine the shape the material will have whenever you press just once. Similar to textures, to have more shapes you have to unlock them; you do it by completing some Create Tutorials. After selecting the shape you want with , you will be free to "paint" it into your world: *'Left Stick': Move the material horizontally or vertically. *'Right Stick': Edit the way the material should be placed. **'Up-Down': Increase or decrease the size of the material. **'Left-Right': Rotate the material. *'L1-L2': Switch the material between layers. *'R1-R2': Increase or decrease the material's thickness (there are 4 thicknesses to choose). * : Place the material. Hold it to make a continuous line while you move the material. * : Use as an eraser. Each material can erase any other material. * : Return. Placed materials have some properties depending on their type: Lighter materials can be pushed easier or crushed if it is applied enough pressure. Some materials can be exploded or grabbed, and some hold special properties. We explain below the properties of each material. Functions Here you will be able to find the Capture Object tool, it is also available in all other pages of Goodies Bag. With Capture Object it is possible to select and save an object you have created for then use it in all the levels you want or share it with others! To use it select Capture Object, then use the Left and Right Sticks to adjust the selection area to surround the object you want to save (the object will be highlighted to let you know when it's ready), then press to save the object. You will be taken to the My Objects page, where you can press if your object wasn't saved as expected, or to assign it a name. Basic Materials Basic materials are materials that hold different properties among themselves. Some of these materials have their own sections where you can choose more colors or textures, if not, you may add color to them with the help of stickers. Cardboard Cardboard is a light material but cannot be grabbed, it is often used to make thin objects or to paste stickers to it. As cardboard is weak, it can be easily blown up with explosives. Cardboard has more textures and colors for you to choose. Dark Matter Dark Matter is a special material with a very unique property: it's unmovable. It also cannot be grabbed nor exploded. You don't even have more colors for it! Dark Matter becomes handy when you want to have some floaty platforms, you just have to attach something to it and it will stay where you place it. Note that dark matter has round edges/verticies so if you were to cut into another object with dark matter, it will create as many edges as it will take for the object to form the shape of the dark matter, costing you some thermometer juice. Dissolve Dissolve is another special material, when triggered it disappears. That property makes Dissolve very useful for traps and switches, maybe a must-have for your level. It has the same physical properties of Polystyrene and doesn't have extra textures so you will have to paint it to remove that green color. Glass Glass is a medium-weighted material on which objects (and Sackpersons) slip easily, but not as easy as on ice. Glass cannot be grabbed nor exploded, and it has some colors to choose from. As supposed, glass is transparent so it is often used as a thin wall. Metal Metal is the weightiest and strongest material of all, so it cannot be blown up nor crushed. Metal cannot be grabbed either, so this lack of special properties makes it useful only for level structure, decoration or really special purposes. Peach Floaty Peach Floaty is a special material that has the same properties as Sponge, however has the very special property of floating up! Peach Floaty is literally lighter than air so it can easily fly up away if it is not attached to something. Peach Floaty has that curious texture and you can't get more textures for it. Pink Floaty Pink Floaty is almost the same as Peach Floaty with the only difference that Pink Floaty has the same weight as air so it will stay where you place it, but it's still movable: if something hangs from it, it will go down; if something pushes it, it will go flying away in that direction! It may have many uses, use your creativity. Polystyrene Polystyrene is the lightest material of all (excluding Floaties) and is also grabbable, so results easy to hang with it along the level. Polystyrene can also be exploded, so think of it as a fragile material, use it in structures you want to push over. Polystyrene has its textures section but you can only find one more texture on it. for those of you who are wondering what polystyrene is, it is packaging foam you see in various shipping boxes. Rubber Rubber is a medium-weighted material that cannot be grabbed nor blown up with explosives. It has good traction so it is difficult to slip on it, for the same reason it is generally used for wheels. There are no more textures or colors for rubber. Sponge Sponge is a light material that is commonly used as a thing to grab. It has colorful textures and rounded borders so it's easy to identify. If you want to place grabable things difficult to notice use Polystyrene. As well as the other light materials, Sponge can be blown up and is easily crushed. Stone Stone is a heavy material with no extra properties. It is used mainly for landscape and level structure. Stone colors and textures are varied to give your level just the look you want. Wood Wood is said to be the basic building material. It has medium weight and cannot be grabbed; wood cannot be exploded but can be crushed. Due to its flat surface in all of its textures is easy to paint and perfect to attach stickers. It is a good idea to use Wood for things you want to push without rotating. Material Textures Cardboard *Wallpaper *Sandpaper *Newspaper Metal *Velvet and Metal *Taxicab *Aztec Gold Polystyrene * Polystyrene Packing * Blue Polystyrene * Meringue * Cracker * Colored Polystyrene Sponge Stone *Aztec Jade *Blue Concrete *Rough Concrete Wood *Animal Cutout *Brown Wood *Blue Wood Glass *Old Glass (from Pirates of the Caribbean) *Blue Glass *Green Glass *Red Glass *Purple Glass *Brown Glass Objects In Objects section you will find almost all objects found on Story Mode. Most of these objects will have to be found on bubbles before you can use them in your levels. Functions Balls This section contains different spherical objects, most of them sport's balls. *Basketball *Beach Ball *Bubble *Cricket Ball *Elastic Band Ball *Fuzzy Purple Ball *Golf Ball *Marble (another marble object was introduced in the thrid game) *Pinball (another pinball object was introduced in the thrid game under the same name) *Plastic Ball *Snowball (another snowball object was introduced in the thrid game) *Soccer Ball (another soccer ball object was introduced in the Soccer Assets Pack) *Sparkly Bubble (unobtainable through normal means) *Tar Ball *Tennis Ball *Titan Orb (unobtainable through normal means) *Wooden Ball *Worn Pinball Bits and Bobs This section contains small life objects, that won't be necesarily small in Little Big Planet. Usually, these items cannot be made using regular building materials so they are very useful for unique decors *Pencil Cogs This section contains cogs with different number of teeth each. Cogs are used for complex machinery or can be used as wheels too. Concepts Concepts refer to paintings-like objects, mainly used for decoration on walls. The pictures that appear on the concepts objects allude to the different levels in Story Mode. Contraptions Contraptions refer to artifacts and other things that cannot be classified into the other sections. Most of them are architecture objects and weird and unique objects you find along Story Mode. Creatures This section contains the creatures that appear in Story Mode. Creatures include the enemy monsters as well as non important characters that you may find along the levels. Dangerous Creatures Dangerous creatures refer to creature-like objects that are designed mostly to kill, and that doesn't have a brain so are not killable. Doll Bits This creepy section includes body parts of dolls like eyes, arms, torso, legs, etc. Useful for creepy scenes, to create your own doll, or do movable ones with help of bolts. Food This section contains all kind of food items. *Apple (another apple object was introduced in the third game, though it was never given out by the developers and you need to play a community level to get it.) *Aubergine *Banana (another banana object was introduced in the third game.) *Burger *Butter Tray - Bottom *Butter Tray - Top *Cheese Wedge *Cherry *Chicken Drumstick *Chocolate Cupcake *Chocolate French Fancy *Chocolate Gateau *Cloth Pumpkin *Coconut *Coconut Half *Delicious Sandwich *Egg Shell Bottom *Egg Shell Top *Egg Sushi *Free Range Egg *Fresh Carrot *Ham *Jumbo Chili *Lemon *Lime *Mango *Marshmallow *Milkshake Glass *Old Cheese *Orange *Pepper Shaker *Pineapple *Prawn Sushi *Salmon Sushi *Salt Shaker *Squeezy Bottle *Strawberry Cake *Vanilla French Fancy *Watermelon Lights This is maybe the most useful object section. It contains all the objects necessary for lighting effects in your level. These objects may be triggered and have properties such as light color, light intensity, range, and clear,foggy or shadow styles to be modified. Most lights were moved to the Tools Bag in LittleBigPlanet 3. *Red Star *Blue Star *Green Star *Candle *Christmas lamp *Fairy Light *LED Obstacles This section contains most of the obstacles you find in Story Mode. This refer to movable floors and platforms, fiery and spiky paths, and a variety of traps. Useful if you don't want to waste time creating your own traps and obstacles. Thin Objects As the name says, this section contains objects that have the minimum width; most of them are long too. Vehicles This section contains most of the vehicles you encounter and use in Story Mode of the game. These vehicles may not be exactly what you need for your level, so sometimes it's better to create your own vehicle. *Flying Machine *Mine car *Jumping Tank Wheels This section contains a variety of wheels that you may add to your vehicles and trigger them with help of bolts. *Bike wheel My Objects Here you can find the objects you have captured and saved for later use. You can also find the items you found from other users' levels and that were marked as shared. In other words, in this section are placed the items you can put into the Prize Bubbles. Functions You will find here the Capture Object tool. Refer to Materials Functions for its complete description. Objects You will find here the objects you can use and share in your level. You may edit them once placed or, if possible, change their description with . To delete undesired items(most of them found in others' levels) use and accept the prompt. Community Objects In LittleBigPlanet, you can acquire objects from the community levels from prize bubbles. These objects are called community objects. You can use community objects in your own levels, and you can share them on to other sackpeople in your own levels. Category:Gameplay Category:Game Info Category:Goodies bag Category:Tools bag Category:Level Creation Guide Category:Creation Guide Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:LittleBigPlanet Karting Category:LittleBigPlanet PSP Category:LittleBigPlanet PS Vita Category:Create Mode